


Language of Chocolate

by kariohki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariohki/pseuds/kariohki
Summary: There's all kinds of chocolate to give on Valentine's Day.





	Language of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, this is super late for the holiday. Also the first thing I've written in two or so years. Been meaning to write for Bandori for while but never got a solid plot until this so hopefully I keep doing more?

"So, the guy in the back there, what do you think about him?"

"Hmm~?" Moca stood on her tiptoes, peering across the store to the customer currently browsing the candy section. "Weeeeell~, he's picking up all the weird Kit-Kat flavors...So Moca-chan's gut feeling iiiiis...overseas girlfriend!"

Lisa covered her mouth, barely holding back a laugh. "Ooo, that's a good one. You're on a roll today."

The two high school students had a short after school shift together at their part time job on this Valentine's Day. As Moca had put it when originally seeing the schedule, at least they got to suffer together "on the most together-est of days", which admittedly made Lisa's heart flutter a bit. At least they were having fun playing a game of guessing what kinds of significant others the people coming in to buy chocolate had.

Lisa smiled as the man came to the register with his pile of chocolate, carefully scanning and bagging the packages as to not snap the pieces. As he thanked her and walked out, Moca flashed him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Sooo~ What's next? The salaryman rushing to get a last-minute gift for the wife? Elementary kids buying their first friend chocolate? Ooo, that reminds Moca-chan...did you make chocolates this year~?" Moca licked her lips as she looked at the girl next to her.

"Ah, yeah, of course! I made a little box for everyone in Roselia! Yukina got hers already, I had to stop her from eating it all all for lunch. Everyone else gets theirs after practice tonight...what's with that look?"

Moca had leaned in towards Lisa, eyes squinted and lips in an exaggerated pout. "Everyone in Roselia? What about your bestest work buddy~?"

Lisa quickly looked away. "Ah, well, I kind of uh...ran out of time? Um..." Her thought was interrupted as the doors to the convenience store slid open with the accompanying ding, and a group of students from Hanasakigawa walked in. Lisa straightened up and greeted them before turning back to her coworker. "I'm gonna make sure the shelves aren't a mess, hold down the fort, 'kay?" With a pat on the counter, Lisa darted out into the aisles.

She was glad she escaped the rest of the conversation Moca was trying to have with her. The 'running out of time' was a complete excuse, and she felt bad lying to her friend. In reality, there was a special package for Moca in the bag. Lisa just had to work up enough courage to give it to the other girl.

She felt her face heating up just thinking about it. How silly. This crush on the younger girl shouldn't be affecting her this much, but it was, and it had gotten worse leading up to Valentine's Day. Lisa was all about giving advice to her friends about anything, including relationships, but when it came to taking any of that advice herself?

Saying she was bad at that was an understatement.

Realizing the boxes on the shelf wouldn't get any straighter than they are, Lisa slowly walked back up to the front counter. Placing a smile on her face, she tapped the counter to get Moca's attention. "So did those three girls buy chocolate? Did you get another correct guess?"

"Naw, they got boring non-chocolate snacks~. But Lisa-san~! You really didn't make me any special chocolate~? You're so meeeean~! Moca-chan's going to starve tonight..."

Lisa put a reassuring hand on Moca's shoulder. "Actually..." She guessed it was now or never to say something. "I kinda lied earlier, I didn't run out of time to make you something...so I do have a gift for you! It's not exactly just chocolate, though..."

Moca visibly perked up. "Ohhh~? Moca-chan should punish you for lying, but this gift should cover that~." She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. "And our shift is juuuust about over. Hehe, can't wait~!"

-

The remainder of their shift did go by quickly, and the two girls found themselves standing a bit away from the store. Lisa adjusted her bass on her back before digging through the bag in her hand. "Before I give this to you...can you promise me something, Moca?"

"You're asking for a lot today~." Moca grinned. "But sure thing~!"

"I'm going to hand this to you, and you can't say anything until I ask you a question. Got it?" Lisa waited for Moca's nod of approval and outstretched hand before pulling out the present. Wrapped in blue cellophane with a matching ribbon tying it together, was a heart-shaped bun. Lisa placed the handmade bun into Moca's hand and took a deep breath.

"This...well, as you can see it's not just chocolate. It's chocolate filled though! But um...it's something I've wanted to say for a while. That...I really like you." Moca's mouth opened, but Lisa held her hand up. "Not yet, you promised. ...You're really cute, Moca. And interesting, and cute, and fun to be around. And I know it's cliché but you make me feel so warm and calm when we're together. So...if you'll have someone like me, will...you go out with me?"

Moca's mouth was still open from earlier. She closed it, and opened it again, looking between the gift in her hands and the other girl's face. A few more anxious seconds of silence passed before she finally spoke. "Lisa-san...wow...you're actually making Moca-chan's pure maiden heart race~." She definitely was blushing. "Yeah...Moca-chan will go out with you~! Free snacks and heart-pounding love forever~!"

Lisa visibly relaxed and smiled. She pulled Moca into a hug, being careful not to squish her gift. Moca nuzzled into the embrace with a small laugh. The two stayed snuggling together until a sudden burst of music caused the two to jump apart. Lisa dug her phone out of her pocket and her eyes widened.

"Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late to practice! I'd take you with me but I don't think Sayo would appreciate that. So...I'll text you later?"

"Sure~. I'll tell you aaaaall about how I ate this bread~!" With a grin, Moca put her fingers into a heart shape before waving and heading towards her home. Lisa, still blushing, eventually made her way to CiRCLE for band practice. Luckily she was able to blame her tardiness on her job keeping her longer than expected.

That night, Lisa spent time curled up under her blankets, texting back and forth with her new girlfriend. Her bread even got full approval from Moca, which was the perfect ending to her Valentine's Day.


End file.
